


Experience

by alchemist17



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Cock Rings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom Hux, Service Top Kylo, Virgin Kylo Ren, slight ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: Summary as written in my notes: Kylo obvs got that mad dick but ain't got a clue how to use it. Hux gives him the benefit of the doubt the first time and Kylo comes in like a minute and falls asleep without jerking Hux off so next time Hux puts a cock ring on him and just rides the fuck out of him and it's wonderful





	

Kylo tugged at his clothes, pulling him out of them like a doll. Normally Hux would complain over the button he heard fly off across the room, the seams he could hear ripping. But Kylo was grinding up against him, snarling into his neck. Hux was certain he was going to get fucked harder than he ever had, left wet and stretched and leaking.

He was sorely disappointed.

Kylo came in ten seconds flat and proceeded to collapse onto him. By the time Hux squirmed out from beneath him Kylo was asleep, leaving Hux to finish himself.

 

Days later, Kylo swaggered up behind him, meaningfully pressing his crotch against Hux’s rear.

“Can I come and see you later?” His voice rumbled through the synthesiser.

Hux looked back at him, fully intending to reject him and spend the night fucking himself with something from his collection. But he had something in his collection, something that had gone unused in his imposed celibacy.

“Sure.”

 

“Lay down.”

“Do you want me naked or...?” Kylo uncinched his belt.

Hux looked at him. “I suppose so. From what little I got to see of you last time, your form is quite pleasing.”

“You saw plenty.” Kylo let the layers of his clothes fall on the floor around him.

“You shoved your dick in me, came in a minute and six seconds, then passed out. All I saw was you drooling into my pillow when I crawled out from under you.” snapped Hux. He put his clothes directly into the laundry chute.

Kylo had the decency to look embarrassed. “I didn’t realise it was that bad.” He reached for Hux’s wrist. “I want to be good for you.”

He looked so earnest, shoulders sloped, hand wrapped loosely around his wrist.

“Show me how.”

Hux pushed gently at his stomach. “Go lay on the bed. I need to get something.”

He tapped the code into his weapons closet, crouching to look in the box at the bottom. It was buried under a collection of exotic dildos, a replica ovipositor, and a set of butt plugs carved from volcanic rock. Maybe he’d use them on Kylo someday, when he was properly broken in.

“What's that?” Kylo sat up to look. He didn't truly fit on Hux’s bed, feet hanging over the edge. 

“This is for your cock.” Hux ducked into the bathroom to grab lube. “I'm going to wrap it around your cock, and you won't be able to come. It'll keep you hard until I'm done.”

“Until you’re done?”

Hux climbed onto Kylo's lap, cocks bumping. 

“You still owe me an orgasm from last time. I might as well get one ahead for the next you come early.”

Kylo’s breathing hitched at the thought. He'd be harder than he'd ever been, trussed up for Hux’s use, for his pleasure, watching as he came on him over and over.

Hux pushed his back down, laying the strap on his chest. It felt heavier than it was; it kept him still while Hux uncapped the lube.

“This,” Hux said in a conversational tone. “Is the second biggest organic object I’ve had in me.”

Kylo looks at his own cock. It hides Hux’s behind it, towers by an easy inch or two.

“Wha-what have you had? That’s bigger?” He swallows, dry mouthed, eyes fixed on how Hux’s hips shifted minutely against his hand.

“I don’t know what it was. Some dirty half breed I found in a back alley. It probably didn’t function on the same level as I, but it understood when I told it I wanted it up my ass. It’s hands were even bigger than yours.” Hux looked at where Kylo was crumpling the sheets. He took him by the wrist, pulling and guiding Kylo’s hand to his hole.

“It’s fingers were thick, with calluses on the knuckles. They were clumsy, they didn’t bend much, but I let it shove four of it’s fingers in me.”

Kylo’s cock twitches as his fingers are guided in, remembering their previous encounter.

“Bend them just a little-that’s it. Just like that filthy alien couldn’t.” Hux’s hair was starting to lose its shape, strands falling before his eyes. “Even stretched loose around all those fingers it was a challenge to take its cock. It leaked some foul cloudy fluid, it made me so wet for it.” Hux pulled his fingers free, bracing himself on Kylo’s stomach. “It’s dick was fat in the middle like a plug. It moved slowly for a time, until it had me wide and wet to it’s liking.” He rocked his hips forward, the head of his cock appearing briefly above Kylo’s. “Another finger.”

“How did it fuck you?” Kylo could only imagine how Hux would have looked back then, perhaps in his cadet’s uniform, pressed against the wall by an unseen bulk.

“Hard. I was sore for the rest of my shore leave.”

He knew Hux hadn’t taken shore leave since leaving the academy. He’d have been so small, not yet buoyed by rank and achievements.

“I spent the rest of the week in bed, stroking my cock as it’s seed leaked out of me. It bit me when it came.” Hux tilts a shoulder forward, showing a semi circle of scars from his collarbone down to his bicep.

Kylo touched them. The scar tissue was paler than even Hux’s skin, the span of them wider than his hand.

“How many times did you come?” Kylo let his fingers be pulled from Hux. Let the strap be fastened around his own forgotten cock.

“I honestly don’t know. Past the fourth or fifth orgasm everything gets a little vague. Everything felt as good as an orgasm and by then I was dry.” Hux’s face betrayed nothing as he seats himself on Kylo’s dick, save for a flutter of his eyelashes. He pinched at a nipple. “Touch me.” He said softly.

Kylo wrapped his slick hand around his cock, his fingers just overlapping. Hux looked down at him, seated on his cock like a throne; and came.

Kylo vowed never to come before Hux again. He never wanted to miss the way Hux’s lips parted, how his cock twitched as it spilled over his stomach, how Hux ran a palm over his softening cock and the hitch of his breathing when he twisted his fingers around the head.

“That’s the one you owed me.” Hux leaned forward, bracing himself on Kylo’s chest. “I guess it’s time to get a head start.”

He started to ride Kylo, dropping his weight down onto his cock until he could feel the strap at the base. Kylo lay dazed beneath him, overwhelmed by pleasure.

“You should have told me you were a virgin, Kylo. I'd have helped you, made your first time better for us both. How I'd have loved to have known mine was the first hand on your cock.”

“I've been touched before.” Kylo pouted, indignant.

“Oh? By who?”

Kylo opened his mouth to respond-

“And your own hand doesn’t count.”

Kylo closed his mouth.

Hux brushed back the hair from his forehead. “Sweet virgin Kylo, so overwhelmed by my ass you just couldn’t help yourself.”

“You’re so hot inside. Like the core of a planet.” Kylo’s hand splayed over his stomach, as though he could feel the heat from the outside.

“The things I’m going to do to you.” Hux murmured. He beckoned Kylo to sit up, winding his arms around his neck and kissing him.

“Open your mouth.” Hux panted, stroking his jaw.

Kylo frowned. “Why?”

“Idiot.” Hux tugged at his chin, prying his mouth open just enough to slide his tongue inside.

“Oh.”

“You get it?”

Kylo nodded. He let Hux open his mouth further, letting him into his mouth.

“I should have kissed you last time. It’d have been so obvious.” 

“I’ll get better.”

“Yes.”

“I’ll get better for you.”

Kylo’s kissing faltered further, clutching at Hux as the strap held back his orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut against the frustrated tears that welled. He tried to hide his face in Hux’s shoulder. Hux pried his face free, wiping at the tears with his thumbs.

“What’s wrong, Kylo? You want to come?”

Nodding, Kylo reached up to kiss him.

“Soon, darling. Don’t cry.” Hux pushed him back down. He started to stroke himself, leaning forward over Kylo. “Ready?”

Kylo reached out to touch him, hands spanning the width of his thighs. He’s fixated on Hux, on his progressively disheveled hair, on the way he works himself. Hux came again and Kylo watched, dazed, as come streaked over his stomach.

Hux squirmed on top of him, oversensitive.

“You want to do some work now?”

“Let me try. I want to make up for last time.”

Hux looked smug as he let Kylo’s cock slid free, sprawling onto the bed beside him. He let Kylo crawl gracelessly on top of him, hitching his legs up around his waist. Kylo pushed in, until he had Hux spread wide around the bulk of his hips. Hux held him close, made him support his weight around his ribs. He used his legs to guide the angle, until Kylo learned it for himself.

“There’s a clever boy, such a fast learner.”

“Wanna be good for you.”

“You’re being so good, you’re making me feel so good.”

Kylo glanced down at where Hux was hard between them, as dusky pink as Kylo’s bound cock.

“I’m going to undo the strap; try not to come immediately.”

“Hux, I don’t know if I can. You haven’t come again, wanna make you finish again.”

“Don’t worry. You still have a mouth, after all.” Hux thumbed at his lower lip.

“I don’t understand.” Kylo murmured.

Hux’s hand had slid down between them, fingers at the clasp of the strap.

“You could put your mouth on my cock.” Hux flicked open the clasp.

Kylo came immediately. “I’m sorry, Hux. I’m sorry, you feel too good.”

“It’s okay, darling. Don’t worry.” Hux tilted his hips up, frowning thoughtfully. “You haven’t touched yourself since last time, have you?”

Kylo shook his head, sluggishly pulling out to fold himself between Hux’s thighs.

“Such a wonderful boy for me. You filled me up so well.”

Kylo looked at Hux’s cock, at where his own seed was beginning to leak out of him. Hux’s head twirled in his hair, urging him closer. Kylo licked his asshole.

“Oh, what a good boy.”

Hux threw an arm across his face, hand tightening in Kylo’s hair as he pressed forward. He sealed his mouth around it, sucking like he would to get the juices from a guavian slug. Above him Hux writhed, deserparelty pushing himself closer. He came for the third time, clutching Kylo close to his ass.

Kylo pulled the hand from his hair and sat up.

“Was that okay?”

Hux looked at him. He patted the bed beside him, curling up against him when he laid down.

“It was good. You’ll get better though.”

“I promise I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> this time last year i didn't even like star wars. how the mighty have fallen


End file.
